worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
N. Sane Speedruns
The N. Sane Speedruns, is a upcoming spin-off tournament, which will focus solely on the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, which is expected to be released in 2017 for the PS4. The game will contain remastered versions, of the original Crash Bandicoot Trilogy, being Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back & Crash Bandicoot: WARPED. The tournament will be held after the game is released, which means the tournament will take place somewhere in 2017. With the game announced to be released on the 30th of June 2017. The tournament will then start 2 weeks after the release, to give competitors time to get used to the game and getting the game as well. Hosting Heydavid17 will be hosting the tournament, with the task of making sure that the rules are followed, and that participants do their speedruns. Rules Victory A victory means that the person who wins, will be awarded 3 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the Victory. Defeat A defeat means that the person who lose, will be awarded 0 points. The loser is the person who finish the speedrun last. Point Penalties In the Group Stage, if not the video is provided, the person who do not provide the video footage, will be penalized '-2 points', which means the person still can receive points(if he won), but not the actual amount of points, as expected(which would originally 3 points, but instead it will be 1 points). The Final All the participants can have a say on which game the final should be, but the final game will be decided by the finalists themselves. Rematch A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Demands Participants who take part in the tournament, has to make sure themselves that they are eligible to participate. *Has a way to record all of the footage. Games The only game that is allowed to be played, is the '''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Penalties Penalities will depend on the situation, penalties can include point loss to disqualifications. Draws There will be no Draws/Ties in the tournament, when someone announce they are done with the speedrun, then it's over. Group Stage In the group stage, every participant must play across all 3 games at least once. This is in order, to make sure that every participant gets a chance at each game before being eliminated. The game that must be done, is decided beforehand, so it all depends on where a participant is placed in his/her group. Confirmed Participants Participants who have expressed their wish to take part, will be listed here. The format of the tournament depends on the amount of total competitors in the tournament. Only three has expresed their desire to take part so far. *file:U_A_E.png Abdul TheArabicGamer *file:England.png COOLPRO195 *file:USA.png Darkflame78100 *file:Denmark.png Heydavid17 (Host) *file:Scotland.png Lenn256i *file:Austria.png Toxic-Vermin Group Stage Group A Group B Grand Final